Star Wars Insider 43
Star Wars Insider 43, to 43 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. Zawartość *Rebel rumblings (listy fanów) *"Prequel Update": The Characters of Episode I The Phantom Menace *Prequel Profile **"David Tattersall Brings Light To The Force" - autor: Jamie Painter *Star News **International Release Dates Announced **New Trailer In March! **Around The World **Ballantine Reveals Star Wars Fiction's "New Jedi Order" **Force with L.A. Dodgers? **Sega Drops Token Into New Star Wars Arcade Game **Star Wars Celebration Announces First Guests, Events **Star Sightings **Mos Espa Brings Marketplace to Cyberspace **Vanity Fair Publishes Historic Leibovitz Photos **Hasbro "Flashback" To The Future *A Blessed Event - As Episode I's Boss Nass Brian Blessed Fulfils His Star Wars Destiny - autor: Scott Chernoff *Jawa Traider *An Interview With George Lucas - Lucas Down Under Part II *Droids of Episode I - autor: Daniel Wallace *In the Star Wars Universe **It's Still Not Easy Being Greedo Meet Paul Blake, The Other Greedo - autor: Matt Yeo *The Thrill of Victory - autor: Ryan Morris *Lucasfilm Lifers - autor: Kevin Fitzpatrick **Lucy Autrey Wilson **Ben Burtt **Lorne Peterson **Howie Hammerman **Dennis Muren **Paul Huston **Steve Gawley *Straight From The Horse's Mouth - Episode I Comics The Double-Bladed Saber - autor: Peet Janes *Scouting the Galaxy - autor: Steve Sansweet **Build Your Own Universe Redakcja i Autorzy Redakcja: *Dan Madsen - prezes i wydawca (president, publisher) *Jon Bradley Snyder - (editor in chief) *Scott Chernoff - (managing editor) *Michel Vrána - (art director) *Michel Vrána - (design & layout) *Zack Taylor - (design & layout) *Mike Young (design & layout) *Peet Janes - columnist *Stephen J. Sansweet - columnist *Anthony Daniels - columnist *Scott Chernoff - columnist *Jamie Painter - senior writer *Stephen J. Sansweet - senior writer *Kevin Fitzpatrick - senior writer *Russ Kaiser - staff artist *Hugh Fleming - staff artist *Rupert Bottenberg - staff artist *Steve Essig - staff photographer *David Latimer - advertising sales *Sarah Brockway - circulation *Steven F. Shaffer - financial comptroller *Roger Demoss - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Don Fitzpatrick - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Will Fogle - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Loretta Halboth - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Lanny Mullis - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Rona Palmer - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Judy Rooks - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Bob Shepherd - the official star wars Fan Club senior staff member *Tina Tweedale - editorial assistant *Allan Kausch - consulting editor for Lucasfilm Autorzy materiałów w tym numerze: *David Anderman *Jeanne Cole *Lynne Hale *George Lucas *Rick McCallum *Mike Micah *Stacy Mollema *Julian Montoya *Ryan Morris *Howard Roffman *Julia Russo *Jim Ward *David West Reynolds *Lucy Autrey Wilson Wydawca The Fan Club - Aurora, stan Colorado, Stany Zjednoczone Okładki Image:Insider 43.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 43 (2).jpg|Okładka alternatywna Kategoria:Magazyny